


Playing Ruff

by Clefaiiiry, JaydenDSin



Series: Mirage? A top? More likely than you think [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Butt Plugs, Canon Nonbinary Character, Collars, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Humiliation Kink (Brief), I swear this started as a joke, Leashes, Not Directly Refenced, Other, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Smut, Subspace, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenDSin/pseuds/JaydenDSin
Summary: Bloodhound wants to be a good dog.





	Playing Ruff

Now  _ that  _ was a sight to come home to.

Elliott had worked an unexpected late shift and returned home wanting nothing more than to climb into bed with his partner and drift away.

Although he wasn’t complaining about this alternative.

Bloodhound sat on their knees, hands between their legs, back straight. They wore their lovely baby pink collar around their neck, the matching leash presented as a gift between their teeth. That was  _ all _ they were wearing, save for the black fluffy tail that trailed out behind them.

“Is that a plug, baby?” Elliott asked, in awe as he circled behind them.

They nodded, lifting their ass ever so slightly, as if to show it off. So much lube had been used to get it in that there was still a wet patch in the carpet below them. Or maybe that was just their pre. Maybe a mix of the two.

He gave the plug a little experimental poke with the toe of his boot and they shuddered, letting out a soft grunt.

“Oh, Houndie, you’re something else,” he said, whispered as a prayer. “What am I gonna do with you?”

They whimpered, jerking their chin up.

“Huh?” It took a moment to click. “Oh yeah, duh.” He took the leash from their mouth, petting their hair. “Good dog.”

They leaned into his touch, already shaking. How long had they been sitting here, all worked up, aching for his attention? He didn’t dare ask.

He broke character for a moment. “Houndie, what’s your safeword?”

“Mozambique,” they said without hesitation.

“If you can’t talk?”

“I tap the ground three times,” they said, demonstrating the motion with their closed fist.

“Good.” He leaned down to press a kiss to their forehead, wrapping the leash around his hand. Then he simply watched them until Hound began to squirm under his gaze.

“El-”

He gave a harsh tug on their leash. They gasped sharply but forced themself to remain in position.

“Dogs don’t talk,” he said. “If another word comes out of that mouth I’ll have to muzzle you.” His tone was enough to make any objections die in their throat.

They nodded, feeling him thread his fingers through their hair. His grip tightened suddenly, pulling their head back to expose their throat.

“Do you want a treat?” 

A whimper slipped out. They tried to nod again, but his hold gave them very little space to work with.

“I think you’ll have to earn it first, don’t you?” He grinned, sly as a fox, releasing their hair. They sagged for a moment, composing themself. They obediently fixed their posture and awaited direction.

Elliott tapped his chin in mock thought, as if they both didn’t know exactly what he was going to ask for.

“Well since you’re already kneeling...” He opened his pants.

Hound couldn’t tear their eyes away, tongue peeking out from their lips. They lurched forward only to be cruelly denied by a swift tug to their leash.

“Eager, very eager,” Elliott said with a chuckle, “but you can’t act so desperate. Someone might think you’re nothing more than a cock-hungry bitch in heat.”

They winced, jaw tightening. They would have been willing to just let it run off their back, but Elliott knew them too well.

“Too much?” he asked, expression softening.

“I’d… prefer the praise.”

“Got it, praise only.”

He cupped their face, treating himself to a small moment of appreciation and pressing a kiss to the end of their nose.

“You, urh, want me to go easier on you?”

“You can be rough, just… Don’t call me a bitch, please.”

“Yeah, okay, sorry. You wanna keep going?”

They smirked. “I didn’t edge myself for hours just to be put off by one little word.”

“Oh my God, okay.” He tried not to cum on the spot at the mental image and took a deep breath. “Urh, where were we?”

Hound found their hand drifted back between their legs, attempting to maintain their interest, only for Elliott to pull it away.

“Hey, I can’t have you getting off before me; that’d just be rude.”

They tried to wrestle their wrist from his grasp, but he held firm. “Elliott, I swear-”

“And I seriously think you want that muzzle, Houndie. Not that I’d complain, you’d look so cute all trussed up.”

A little growl rose from their throat as he released their wrist. They placed their hands back on the floor between their knees and shook their head.

_ Maybe one day they’d be allowed to pin him down and- _

They were snapped from their little fantasy when Elliott spoke again.

“How badly do you want it?” As if to taunt them even further, he’d taken his cock from his underwear, lazily stroking it to attention.

Hound’s mouth hung open for a second, then quickly closed again. They pawed at his foot, attempting a pout. Elliott shook his head.

“Is that all? C’mon, you can do better than that.”

Hound stared up at him for a moment, reminding themself to breathe. They sat up fully, raising their hands together in front of their chest. They took a shaky gasp and made the neediest whimper they could force from their throat. They rubbed their thighs together, the ground below them growing slick with their pre. Elliott looked away and swore.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, “fuck, yeah, you want it real bad, huh?”

They nodded frantically, a whine escaping despite themself.

Elliott yanked their leash, earning a little moan as Hound followed. They nuzzled into his crotch, high on the scent already. Part of them wanted to stay there just a little longer, especially with how lovingly Elliott was stroking their hair, but if they didn’t satisfy the ache between their legs soon they’d  _ lose it _ .

He was already leaking, though they weren’t too surprised. They pressed a kiss to the tip, teasing the slit with their tongue. They glanced up to gauge his response, pride swelling in their chest as he sighed and jerked his hips ever so slightly. Growing confident, they took the head past their lips, swirling their tongue, slurping lewdly and giving a full body shudder.

“Are you- aah, fuck, having fun down there? Your tail is wagging and everything.”

The realisation left them flushed bright red from head to toe. Every time they shifted, either to ease the pressure on their calves or to grant themself just a  _ little bit more fiction _ , their tail would jostle, as if wagging. It was humiliating, but they couldn’t help themself as they did it again. Elliott certainly approved, if the persistent jerking on their collar was any indication.

They hummed around his cock, bobbing their head up and down. Only the tips of their fingers still touched the ground as they followed the incessant tugging on their leash, wound so tightly around his hand that angry red lines were left etched into the skin.

“Good dog. Holy shit, good fucking dog.”

They moaned at the praise and went deeper, taking him until their nose pressed into the wiry curls at the base. Elliott groaned, sliding his free hand up their neck to stroke their hair again. He held them against his stomach, hips twitching in short, snappy thrusts.

Elliott was babbling now, tugging their leash hard enough to make them wheeze. He was getting close, his face screwing up in concentration, trying so hard not to cause any  _ real _ damage. They wanted to tell him how cute he looked, but it was rude to speak when one’s mouth was full.

He gave one last stuttering thrust and pulled out, dropping the leash to finish himself off. Hound let their mouth hang open as he came on their face. Their tongue lolled out, catching what they could. Elliott seemed ashamed, even though they were the one with a mess of drool, cum, and tears painting their face.

He pressed a kiss to their forehead with such care that it was easy to forget what they had been doing moments earlier.

“Wow,” was all he could say as he recovered, “you did  _ so _ good. I love you.”

They whined, desperate to push up and meet his lips, but they needed to behave. They couldn’t risk it when their reward hung just out of reach.

“All good?” he asked, breaking the scene for a moment.

They nodded frantically in response, pawing at his pant leg.

He smiled and scooped up the leash from wherever he’d tossed it. “You've been so good,” he said, straightening up and stuffing himself back into his pants, “I think you’ve earned your treat.”

Hound reached towards their heat only to be shoved down to the carpet with a thud, a whimper bubbling up past their lips. Elliott loosened his hold on the leash only to slip two fingers under their collar to hold them in place.

“Dogs don’t have hands, Houndie,” he said, breath hot against their ear. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” His voice was low. A threat, one he was very willing to follow through with.

When he released them, they dragged themself forward, settling over his boot. Elliott sighed, tugging their leash until they met his gaze.

“Keep your eyes on me. Good dog.”

Hound’s breath came out in short, desperate gasps. They wanted to hide their face, bury themself into his stomach and just finish themself off quietly. Like this, he could see  _ everything. _

Elliott tilted his head to one side, lifting the tip of his boot to tease the base of the plug. The sound that tore from Hound’s throat was so embarrassingly lewd that their went another five shades brighter. They shook, reaching to steady themself on his thigh but thought better of it. They had worked too hard to be good, they weren’t ruining that now.

Without ceremony, they began rutting into his boot, biting their lip hard enough to bruise. Their movements were sloppy, uncoordinated, but they were far past the point of caring.

“You’re so pretty, Houndie,” Elliott said, brushing his fingers through the mess on their face. He guided some to their mouth, dipping his thumb just past their lips.They moaned around it, grinding themself down into the hard leather.

“That’s it, good dog. Keep going, Houndie.”

Their knees screamed at the carpet burn, throat aching from the pressure of their collar. They closed their eyes tight and whined, a broken, helpless sound that left Elliott shuddering.

They didn’t process the moments between cumming hard over his boot and flopping over onto the floor, but when they resurfaced from the fog, firm hands were rolling them onto their back. The soft, fuzzy words above them were totally incoherent, but the praising lilt in his voice was enough to make them smile dumbly.

A gentle hand unhooked the collar from their throat and pulled the plug from their ass. It was fire against their oversensitive nerves, but all they could do was twitch and moan, low and pained at the sudden emptiness.

“Hey, Bloodhound, can you hear me?”

Elliott was knelt in front of them now, pulling them into his lap and holding them close. They let him handle them, lacking the strength to object. His arms circled them, pressing kisses to their cheeks. Their head was filled with cotton, hazy and warm. They almost didn’t hear him speak again.

“Can you nod or shake your head for me?”

Bloodhound nodded. Elliott smiled back and pressed another kiss to the tip of their nose. They couldn’t help but giggle.

“Are you okay?”

A nod.

“Anything hurting?”

A shake.

“C’mon, I’ll get you cleaned up and we’ll go to bed, okay?”

Elliott stood and lifted them into his arms like a knight in shining armor. Except their knight wouldn’t be sweeping them to his far away castle to live happily ever after. Though if they were completely honest, their old creaky bed was a pretty good alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm a nb person who's AFAB, wrote Bloodhound to have ambiguous genitals for the sake of my readers, blah blah, y'all know the score by now.
> 
> To quote Jay, "they're called Bloodhound, Nina. Of course they're into pet play."  
> Speaking of, this is roughly what happened when I asked them to proof read:  
> "Hey can you help me proof read."  
> "Sure."  
> *one hour later*  
> "Okay so like if i don't add you as a cowriter on this it's just gonna feel wrong."
> 
> They're also very angry at me for taking their joke title idea and using it seriously.
> 
> hmu if i missed anything that needs tagging... i'll try to write something that isn't nsfw next time but no promises, i got an image to keep up ya know.
> 
> holy fuck it's 3am i'm going the heck to bed.


End file.
